bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Big Three (Bosses)
The Big Three are MOAB Class Bloons. They are the bosses of Objective 2 of Forgotten Realms. BETA- the Bright woE maker, Test of all monkey's fAtes DELTA- Darkness & EviL is the desTroyer of All monkeys EPSILON- catastrophE, Pain, Sadness, ILLness all mixed into ONe The Big Three are triplets, meaning 3 MOAB Classes, they only appear in Objective 2 of Forgotten Realms with their own abilities, health, speed, weapons, etc. They always appear together, and they have "Global Abilities". Global Abilities affect from just the three of them, to all bloons to all your towers. As big MOAB Class Bloons, they also bring morale to the battlefield. Once they enter, all Bloons move at 200% speed, attack (if they can) 100% faster, and abilities recharge 75% faster. BETA appears to be a heavily modified BFB, with a little bit of a REALMS's weapons, and a bit more. DELTA appears to be a heavily modified ZOMG., but has a mix of something else. It is currently unknown what this is, as the creator of this article is currently at a Battle at Forgotten Realms, this article merely being written by a friend Darkness of his. EPSILON appears to be an extremely heavily modified DDT It has weapons, like BETA while DELTA's are currently unknown. In fact, very little is unknown about EPSILON. Rumors have it that it faces all of its victims before proceeding to kill them, I'll bet brutally. Though rumors merely say "inmonkeyane". Other rumors state it uses weapons made from complete monkeys, including tears, blood, sweat, and anything else. Along with Bloons, essence, shredded parts, etc. Though one rumor can be considered true, and no longer a rumor: On an unknown day, in 1989, an Apprentice came to the Forgotten Realms to see if the rumors he heard about a blimp called "EPSILON" were true. He went to a Hangar, and saw the monstrosity itself. He immediately ran for his life, hoping the being would not follow him. He was lucky enough it didn't even bother to look at him. When he got back home, he told the story to his friends. He claims it looked like an extremely modified DDT, smelled like the hopeless cries of poor monkeys, the disgusting smell of blood, bloon essence and, somehow, cries that must've been from bloons. Even to this day, the people who do remember the story, those who do remember what they experienced, don't sound convincing. Stats BETA HP 125 000 (Easy) 175 00 (Medium) 250 000 (Hard) Speed Yellow Bloon Weapons Unknown Ability/ies Unknown Special Unknown More Unknown DELTA HP 100 000 (Easy) 150 000 (Medium) 200 000 (Hard) Speed 50% than Pink Bloon Weapons Unknown Ability/ies Engine Overcharge The engines suddenly glow bright blue, while also shaking, and DELTA now moves 100% faster than before for 25 seconds. Recharges after 45 seconds. Special Unknown More unknown EPSILON HP Unknown Speed Unknown Weapons Unknown Ability/ies Hand of the Big Three A hand appears around the blimp, then disappears, then 10 lighting strikes around the blimp for 50 damage each strike on unfortunate random towers, a tidal wave goes right through any unfortunate line of towers and stuns them for 10 seconds, rendering them vulnerable to attack and cannot defend themseleves, and a Fiery Hand appears around the blimp, disappears and now all bloons look like demon bloons, having horns, a strange tail, and the other stereotypical marks of a demon. All regular stats are increased by 75% except for Skill Rechraging. (not even affected a little bit) Special God Control The Greek Gods are strong with this one. The power that was once placed on this still remains. The blimp is already in flames, setting any towers in it's radius on fire. (the radius is the range of a 0/0 DM) And at random times damage will be 50% less, and even more rarely no damage taken at all. Also immune to Lightning, Water, and(This means glue) Fire. More Unknown Backstory On a dark and quiet night, exactly 12 AM, in Hamburg, Germany, on an unknown date, 1935, several people meet up in, of course, a meeting room. One of the persons, who is referred to as "The Blimp Designer", throws multiple blueprints onto the table. The person then says: (rough estimate) "I see our need for weapons. Look at these, they may not be as practical as they look, but I have tested them myself. They work like a charm. Powerful even. And with the resources with have currently, we can easily get the upperhand over our enemies. It even has the genuine power of the Greek Gods!" The person said. Another person liked the idea, one was already writing a telegram to the Führer about the weapons, one was disgusted at the idea, another just stayed the same way he/she was. The others's reactions are unknown. After the meeting, the one who was writing a telegram sent it to the Führer. This event has been lost in history, as nobody bothered to record it. That's why some people secretly have time machines. The Führer accepted the idea, and requested that an unknown blimp company make a prototype of the weapons. On June 3, 1937, the weapons were completed after many redesigns had undergone. On June 6, 1937, they were sent to an unknown field, where "The Blimp Designer" and the one who wrote the telegram were waiting, with a crew of 29 for the first, 27 for the second and 39 for the third. The blimps successfully passed all the tests, and they were planned for mass-production on December 12, 1937. The production was delayed by one year due to increased need of training weapons for the army. So the production was delayed until December 14, 1938. And, unfortunately, for them, the production was delayed yet again, this time for unknown reasons. When the Second World War broke out on September 1, 1939, production could not commence. Thus taking any possible events these weapons could have contributed to. After the European side of the war ended on May 8, 1945, even though Germany surrendered on May 7, May 8 was the effective date. Any plans for the weapons were destroyed, and thus the ones you fight today are merely the prototype ones. Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons